


Someone Loves You

by littlemarvelfics



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cheating, Drinking, F/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 03:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20521343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemarvelfics/pseuds/littlemarvelfics
Summary: Bucky wants you to know that someone loves you.





	Someone Loves You

“I hate him,” you grumbled as you flopped onto Bucky’s couch, throwing your legs into his lap and almost knocking the book out of his hands in the process. “I really, really hate him.” 

“Him as in your boyfriend him?” Bucky asked, still reading. 

“That would be the him I’m referring to, yes.” 

“What did he do this time?” 

“Canceled, again. We were supposed to go out tonight, but there’s some March Madness something or other happening, so he took a rain check,” you explained. 

“When was the last time he didn’t take a rain check?” Bucky mumbled to himself. 

“What was that?” you asked, sitting up slightly to look at him. 

“Nothing,” Bucky lied. 

“Okay, can we hang out tonight? I don’t really wanna wallow in self-pity all night.”

Bucky looked up from his book, “Of course bud. You’re always welcome here.”

“Can you also decide what we’re gonna do tonight?” you said with a charming smile. 

“Course.”

“Awesome! You think while I grab a beer,” you declared, getting up from the couch. 

Bucky watched you walk into his kitchen, quickly making yourself at home. By now, his apartment was almost a second home to you. You came here at least twice a week, usually more. He thought about your boyfriend, Jake. Bucky never understood how he could treat someone like you so poorly, or why you stayed around and put up with it. Anyone that knew you could see that you deserved so much better, and it was clear that Bucky wanted nothing more than the chance to give you just that. 

The two of you met your freshman year of college and became instant friends. Now, two years out of college and into the adult world, little had changed between the two of you. Bucky always wanted something more but never knew how to bring it up because you never seemed interested.You dated a few guys here and there, always maintaining your friendship with Bucky, and if that was all he could have with you, he was okay with that. You both cheered each other on and offered a shoulder to cry on when things didn’t work out. 

You walked back into his living room, beer in hand and eyebrows raised, silently asking if he had a plan for the two of you yet. 

“Alright, here’s my masterplan,” he began. “We order Chinese food, we drink beers, we watch Brooklyn 99, and when you inevitably beg to watch one more episode but fall asleep ten minutes in, we have a sleepover.” 

You threw your head back and laughed at how well he knew you. 

“That sounds absolutely fabulous,” you said, taking your phone from your back pocket and opening up the delivery app to get started on your order. You sat down next to Bucky on his couch and leaned your head on his shoulder as you scrolled through your options. 

“I do have one adjustment to your plan, though your participation is not required,” you added. 

“What’s the adjustment?” 

“I am going to drink tequila until I can’t feel my face or remember how mad I am at Jake.” 

Two hours and half a tequila bottle later, you were well on your way to your goal. Half-empty takeout containers were scattered on Bucky’s coffee table, and Brooklyn 99 played in the background. You downed another shot and looked at Bucky. 

“Why don’t you have a lady of your own Buck?” 

“Because you’re my lady,” he said hoping to make you drop the subject. 

Unfortunately, you weren’t so easily distracted. 

“No, I’m serious Buck! C’mon, there’s gotta be at least one girl that you like?” 

“Yeah… there is this girl. I don’t think she’d ever like me back though.” 

“Who is she? You want me to kick her ass? Why wouldn’t she be into you?!” 

“She’s just… she’s perfect. Funny and brilliant. Absolutely stunning even when she thinks she looks like trash. She lights up rooms when she walks into them. She’s everything.” 

You tried to ignore the pang in your heart when you realized that Bucky was interested in someone else. You had always thought Bucky was incredible, but he never showed any interest in dating you, so you dropped it quickly- you didn’t want to ruin a fantastic friendship for something that would never happen. 

“Don’t sell yourself short Buck. You’re more incredible than you’ll ever give yourself credit for,” you said with a smile. 

Bucky returned your smile but didn’t say anything more, so you dropped the subject. You turned your attention back to the TV when you felt your phone buzz. You took it out of your pocket and looked at the text; it was from your friend Jenna. 

**Jenna:** Hey… I dunno how to ask you this

**Y/N: **Ask me what? 

**Jenna:** Are you and Jake still together? 

**Y/N: **Yeah… why? 

**Jenna:** I’m at the bar, and he’s here with some girl. 

**Jenna: **I’m so sorry. 

With the last text, there was a picture attached. You could clearly see a girl pressed up against your boyfriend. Tears instantly filled your eyes. Bucky heard you sniffle and looked over at you. 

“Hey. Hey, what’s wrong?” he said, turning on the couch to face you completely. 

Instead of answering him, you just handed over your phone. 

“That son of a bitch,” Bucky growled. 

“What did I do Bucky?” you whispered. “What did I do to make this happen? Why did he do this?” 

“No, no. None of that,” Bucky said pulling you into his arms. “You didn’t do a damn thing to deserve this. You are the most incredible person I’ve ever know. You don’t deserve this at all doll.” 

You nodded and buried your face into his neck. 

“Can I stay here tonight?” you asked quietly. 

“Of course you can. You wanna go to bed now? Sleep some of this off?” 

You nodded silently, lost in your own head. 

Bucky didn’t waste any time, getting up off the couch and quickly scooping you into his arms and carrying you into his bedroom. He sat you down on the bed and rushed around his room, handing you one of his tee shirts and a pair of shorts you had left there. He turned around as you changed quickly, waiting until you settled in his bed under the covers to say goodnight. 

“Okay well, I’ll be on the couch if you need anything, okay doll?” 

Before Bucky could leave, you grabbed his wrist. 

“I know this is weird but… I don’t wanna be alone tonight. Will you stay with me?” 

“Of course I will,” he said, turning back towards the bed after only a moment’s hesitation. 

He quickly rid himself of his clothes, throwing on a tee shirt and plaid PJ pants before sliding into the bed next to you. You instantly shuffled closer to him, snuggling up to his side and throwing your leg over his. 

“Is this okay?” you asked quietly. 

“Yeah,” he mumbled, shifting slightly. “This is perfect.” 

You laid on Bucky’s shoulder and let yourself cry for 20 minutes until you were finally tired enough to fall asleep. The entire time Bucky rubbed his hand up and down your back while whispering quiet reassurances to you. When your breathing finally evened out and your tears stopped, Bucky looked down at you and kissed your head. He decided then and there that he was gonna tell you how he felt. If you didn’t feel the same way, then so be it, but he had to let you know someone loved you. 

+++++

It took Bucky a month after that night. He wanted to give you time to start to get over Jake, but he couldn’t stand seeing you mope around anymore, doubting yourself at every turn. 

Bucky knocked on the door of your apartment one afternoon after you had texted him that you weren’t up for coming over to his place that night. You swung open the door, looking slightly disheveled. 

“Buck? What are you doing here?” 

“I wanted to talk to you. Can I come in?” 

“Yeah, sure,” you said, moving aside to let him in. 

You walked into your kitchen and leaned against the counter. Bucky shifted his weight from foot to foot looking nervous. 

“Is everything okay?” you asked. 

“Yeah, yeah. I just… remember the night you found out about Jake?” 

“Can we please not relive that?” you groaned. 

“Yeah, it’s just… that night you asked me if there was anyone I was interested in,”

“Yes and you described an angel on earth,” you snapped, cutting him off. “Is there a point to this Bucky? I don’t really wanna hear about the perfect woman right now.” 

“It’s you!” he blurted out. 

“What?” you questioned, searching his face for an answer. 

“It’s you,” he repeated taking a deep breath. “I can’t watch this happen to you. You’re walking around here doubting every part of who you are and blaming yourself. But doll, you are not to blame. Because you are a beautiful, brilliant, kind, hilarious human being who I am completely, undoubtedly in love with. Maybe you don’t feel the same, and that’s okay—” 

“I do,” you said quickly, cutting him off. “I do feel the same way.” 

“Really?” Bucky questioned, not expecting your reaction. 

“Yeah I just… didn’t think you’d want to be with me,” you mumbled. 

“I want everything with you,” Bucky said, taking your hand. “Can I take you on a date tomorrow? Like a real dinner date, not just takeout in my apartment.” 

“That would be lovely Bucky,” you said with a smile. 

“Hey,” Bucky said with a grin. “There’s that smile, I’ve missed it ya know.” 

“Yeah,” you replied. “Me too.” 

“Now c’mon,” he said, taking your hand in his and leading you to your couch. “You owe me an episode of Brooklyn 99.” 


End file.
